The present invention relates to an aqua-cultivation apparatus and methods and, in particular, to systems simulating the proper sea environment for optimum breeding and cultivation of plant or animal varieties in fresh and sea water.
For nutrient-economical reasons, aqua-cultivation has become more important throughout the world. As it has been previously very difficult to cultivate sea water fish in an aquarious environment, as well as all accompanying low-born animals, seaweed and the complete micro fauna.
Sea water ornamental fish have been angled so intensely at a great number of coral reefs have been merely cleared. Due to this fact, several countries have already stopped angling and exporting of sea water ornamental fish by law. As a high percentage of the fish caught in the oceans already dies during transportation, there is a great demand for sea water ornamental fish. Merchants try to equalize the losses occurring through transportation by new imports. Thus there is a great demand for sea water ornamental fish and a need to cultivate these fish in order to preserve these natural reefs.
This invention is based on the knowledge that in the future, this ruthless exploitation of the biological circuits of the oceans must be replaced by the breeding of ornamental fish by means of aqua-cultivation.
Previous attempts at aqua-cultivation have been impeded by a great number of fish diseases that have been invincible up to now. A preferred embodiment of this invention will reduce the risk of such diseases by providing an excellent environment for the cultivation and breeding of ornamental fish and other sea life. This invention is a step toward perfecting the cultivation of both deep sea and ornamental fish on the largest possible scale.
After millions of years of evolution, all sea plants and creatures depend on the osmotic processes taking place in a water depth not normally provided in common aquatic tanks. It must be recognized that osmosis at a depth of 10 m is different than that at a depth of 10 cm. This invention provides an alternative whereby the osmosis process can be carried out in the tank just as it would be in the natural environment. An increased and continuously higher static pressure is proposed for simulating the conditions existing in nature and creating the important and advantageous conditions needed for the breeding and cultivating of sea organisms.
Known aquarium tank systems fail to make proper accommodations for deep sea fish. These known systems comprise an open top design, which allows oxygen and other gases to escape. These systems, in failing to simulate a deep sea environment, hinder the osmotic processes of the organisms within the tank. These known open top systems facilitate several fish diseases and make it difficult to cultivate sea water fish, low-born animals, seaweed and the complete micro fauna.
The aim of this invention is to correct these disadvantages and to propose conditions for aqua cultivation, showing new ways for a perfect and uninterrupted cultivation of fish as well as of ornamental fish on the largest possible scale.
The concentration of gaseous oxygen under hydrostatic pressure is different than the concentration without hydrostatic pressure. The opening of a bottle filled with soda-water shows, for example, that dissolved carbon dioxide in the closed bottle escapes upon opening as sparkling gas bubbles. It is proposed herein to create a preferred hydrostatic situation and effectuate the desired concentration of gaseous oxygen within the water. Water under pressure in a closed aquarium can absorb an amount of atmospheric oxygen which is identical to natural conditions. But if the aquarium is open, only approximately 60% of the atmospheric oxygen would be absorbed. Such an open aquarium facilitate several fish diseases as well as the propagation of flagellates which cannot endure an oxygen surplus. Persons involved in sea water aquaristics know about the negative effects caused by flagellates such as Ichthyophtirius, Oodinium and Cryptocaryon.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system which simulates deep sea conditions through a constant supply of compressed air thus creating an optimum environment for aqua cultivation and decreasing the risk of fish diseases.